The Transjuvenator
by Asori
Summary: The bionics slowly looked from the broken invention to Chase, who woozily sat up. "Uh oh," Leo said, looking between Adam and Bree for help. But the older bionics were as stunned as Leo was, and could only stare at Chase in shock. Leo groaned. "We're in trouble."
1. Chapter 1

Bree stormed into the lab, yelling "Adam! Chase! What did you _bozos_ do with my history project?" This was the fourth time the props for her project on Thomas Edison had gone missing, and she was sick of having to scour the mansion for them. "I mean it!" she shouted. "It's due tomo-"

Bree froze in place, falling silent midsentence. In front of her was her older brother Adam and a young man who looked to be in his twenties, the two of them appearing to be bickering. Her heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds; the stranger was _gorgeous._ He was tall and lean, with chiseled features and spikey brown hair, his eyes bright.

The stranger and Adam stopped squabbling and looked to her, the stranger saying "Bree! Perfect! Quick – who's taller?" before they were standing back to back.

Bree was struck dumb for a second, but when what he had said registered, she grew confused. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she asked shyly.

Adam and the stranger stepped away from each other, sharing a look before the young adult broke into laughter, followed by Adam.

"She doesn't recognize me!" the stranger wheezed.

Much to Bree's confusion and hurt, they kept laughing. But slowly Adam stopped laughing, his face growing serious. "Wait – I don't recognize you either."

The stranger also stopped laughing, shooting the oldest bionic a look. Turning to Bree, he asked "Are you serious? Come on – how could you _not_ recognize me?"

"I've never seen you before in my life," she said, shifting uncomfortably. She studied him a little more to see if something would ring a bell. He did look mildly familiar – she wondered if she might have seen him modeling something in a magazine? She immediately discarded the idea; sure he was good looking, but he wasn't _that_ handsome. She decided that she couldn't have seen him at school either, because surely she would have noticed him. That, and he looked too old to be in high school.

"Bree, we see each other every day," the stranger said, gesturing to himself to encourage her memory.

Bree only shook her head, at a loss for words.

The stranger just chuckled, saying "Here's a clue: guess what? Who are you calling a lady golfer now, huh? Ha!"

Bree's eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped. "_Chase?_ Chase _Davenport?_ Chase Davenport, my _little brother?!_" she exclaimed.

"The one and only," he said with a mock bow. "And I'm not so little anymore!" he added with a silly grin.

Bree reexamined him, still wondering if this was a prank. But now that she knew this was her brother, she could see the Chase she knew in this new version as clear as day. He had the same semi-pointy nose, the same hair, the same eyes, the same posture (despite being at least five inches taller), the same nasally voice (though noticeably lower now), and most certainly the same nerdy, arrogant personality. She wondered how she could have ever thought he was attractive; she shuddered just at the thought.

"B-but, _how?_" she sputtered.

"Mr. Davenport has been working on an invention called the Transjuvenator, a device that will allow him to remain young for forever – it's in essence, a fountain of youth," Chase explained. "But even Mr. Davenport hasn't cracked the key to life yet, so the device only gives you the _appearance_ of being young. I did a little tinkering with it, adding a second pathway through the frabrilitator, allowing the energy to have the reverse effect when you press the right button, making you look _older_ rather than younger."

Bree just blinked, asking "_Why?_"

"Why do you think?" Chase asked with a scowl. "You guys are always making fun of me for my height –"

"And lady-like qualities," Adam pitched in.

Chase shot him a glare, continuing "and for being in the middle of puberty, and I figured that you wouldn't tease me once I was older, so I decided to _be_ older."

Bree just groaned, turning away from the two of them. She needed to get away from this – it was freaking her out. Not to mention that she was completely humiliated by her initial reaction; she was certain that she'd be scarred for life.

"Wait! Bree, tell us who's taller!" Adam called, but Bree ignored him, speeding away upstairs. Adam and Chase looked at each other, Adam saying "I'm pretty sure I'm still taller than you."

"No way! You only wish you were still taller than me," Chase argued. His face brightened, and he said "As height increases, so does relative strength… I wonder how strong I am now."

"Let's find out," Adam said smugly, and they locked their arms to arm wrestle, and on the count of three, they began. But no sooner had they started, Adam slammed Chase's arm down, saying "Ha! I'm still a hundred times stronger than you!"

"I'm still a hundred times stronger than you," Chase mocked in a whiney voice. In his (now lower) normal voice, he said "Take the chip out, and I bet I could beat you then."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," Adam said.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure about that?" Chase challenged.

"Yeah, pretty much," Adam said in all seriousness. "Guess what else I can still do with you?"

"What?" Chase asked warily.

"Bionic brother toss!"

"Ohhh no, stay away from me, Adam!" Chase cried out, but Adam had already caught hold of him.

"It's not as fun throwing you down here – let's go upstairs so I can see if I can still get you over the kitchen counter," Adam said, flipping Chase over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before walking out of the lab.

* * *

**AN: Alright, Asori is back in (story-posting) action! Oh, by the way, hi everybody :) **

**I know there are a lot of stories out there playing with the age of the Lab Rats, but I think you all can see that already mine is a little different(ish). There are plenty of twists and turns, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**A little more about the story: it is rated a _low_ K, it's full to the brim with 'family fluff', it takes place in the third season before _You Posted What?_, and there are certainly more characters than listed. And despite what some of you may be thinking, there is _no_ romance. Nada. The entire purpose of this story is to make you guys laugh to death - well, not literally. But it is my goal to make ya crack at least a smile every chapter, so feel free to laugh!**

**Also, I will continue using my posting schedule from _Spiked Out_ \- a new chapter will be posted every other day. Unless I go missing or mysteriously die, I will stick to this regime with all of my stories.**

**One last quick note: my newest Spike story is coming along great - I'm super excited to continue writing it, finish it, and share it! I have decided that Spike is the character that is the most fun for me to write - y'all should try it sometime, it's awesome :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of the characters, just the plot.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Adam! Let me _down!_" Chase growled, pounding the bionic strongman's back.

Mr. Davenport looked up from the book he was reading and was surprised to see Adam hauling over his shoulder someone other than Chase (or so he thought). "Adam! What have I told you about carrying people around? Put him down!"

"Right, Big D," Adam said, flipping Chase onto the ground not at all gently. Chase let out a pained groan.

"Adam!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, rushing over. "You can't be pulling stunts like that with normal people! They aren't as durable as you and your siblings." Turning to Chase, Mr. Davenport asked him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Chase said breathily, sitting up. "This is nothing compared to what he normally does." He stood up, and Mr. Davenport followed suit from his kneeling position. Chase was pleased to notice that he was taller than the tech mogul.

Mr. Davenport gave a confused Adam a glare before turning back to Chase, saying "I don't think we've met – I'm Donald Davenport, founder of Davenpo-"

"You can save the lecture, I know who you are," Chase said with a smirk, cutting the man off rudely. "And you know who I am."

Mr. Davenport looked both bewildered and unimpressed, saying "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have no clue as to who you are."

Chase couldn't help but begin laughing again, Adam joining him. Mr. Davenport looked even more confused, especially when Chase said "He doesn't recognize me either!"

And for the second time, Adam stopped laughing, stating "Yeah, I still don't recognize you."

"Adam!" Chase sighed.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Mr. Davenport asked suspiciously.

"Funny story," Chase chuckled nervously. "You know your Transjuvenator?"

Mr. Davenport's face screwed into a mixture of shock and anger as he put the pieces together. "Wait, so you're telling me that you're _Chase?_"

"…yeah…."

Correctly interpreting Mr. Davenport's facial expression, Adam said quietly "Ooooo, someone's in truuuu-buuulllll."

Chase and Mr. Davenport both glared at him. "You're not getting off scott-free either, young man," Mr. Davenport threatened the oldest bionic. Turning to Chase, he asked "How did you know about that? And I was building it to make people _younger._"

"I tweaked it… a little," Chase said.

"But how did you know about it?" Mr. Davenport pressed. "That was a private project; no one was supposed to know about it, at least not until it was finished."

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's another funny story," Chase said awkwardly.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Ummm, it's really not that important…."

Mr. Davenport looked at Chase evenly, saying "Something tells me it's pretty important."

"I think that's a hasty assumption," Chase countered.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"I'd prefer not to."

Mr. Davenport sighed in frustration. "Whatever. We need to change you back – it wasn't done yet, so there's no telling how it will affect you."

"Come on, at least let me enjoy this a little bit!" Chase whined. "Adam and Bree are always picking on me for being short, and now I'm not – at least for a little while."

"Let him have some fun, Donnie," Douglas piped up, and the three of them jumped. They hadn't realized he was in the room. "You've always been the older brother, so you've never understood what it's like being the little guy."

"Yeah," Chase agreed, looking at Mr. Davenport accusingly.

"You don't seem so surprised by this turn of events," Mr. Davenport said to Douglas, shooting a look at his little brother.

"I… may have tipped him off," Douglas said with a small shrug, trying to seem as innocent as possible.

Mr. Davenport looked between his brother who was a former criminal and a guilty looking Chase, sighing in frustration. "What am I going to do with you? Once again you've upset the balance of power in my household," Mr. Davenport scolded Douglas.

"Can you blame me for sympathizing with the kid?" Douglas asked with a raised eyebrow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to get as far away from here as I can," he said before walking out of the room.

Mr. Davenport rubbed his temples tiredly, saying to Adam and Chase "Go on, you two. Don't get yourselves in trouble. And Chase, you _will_ be turned back to the age you're _supposed_ to be before you go to sleep tonight, got it?"

"Yes Mr. Davenport!" Chase said enthusiastically, unable to wipe the grin off his face as he pumped his fists. He and Adam turned to leave the room, but they stopped, Chase quickly asking Mr. Davenport "Oh, and which of us is taller?" Chase and Adam stood back to back expectantly.

After a quick examination, Mr. Davenport said "Sorry Chase, Adam is still taller by just a smidge."

"Yes!" Adam whooped, and Chase scowled.

"Whatever," the youngest bionic grumbled. "Height isn't everything."

"You bet it is!" Adam laughed.

* * *

**AN: Hehe, poor Chase... :P I hope any/all confusion is at least mostly cleared!**

**I forgot to mention that this story is going to be on the short side, and the chapters are also pretty short - think of each chapter in this story as a scene in one episode (cheesy humor, awkwardness and all ;D). If you like longer chapters, sorry... some of my other stories have longer chapters, so never fear! **

**Oh, and to reply to Not-Logged-In, my stories are pre-written, so I gave myself about_ three months_ to write this. Yeah... I'm slow... Hopefully the story reflects that I put in the time. Thank you everyone who commented on, favorited, and followed this story - I'm running out of ways to say this but _you're all awesome!_**

**Anywho, get ready for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Quick, Bree, hide me!" Chase said frantically as he bolted into the kitchen, diving behind the counter.

Bree rolled her eyes. "How is Adam terrorizing you this time?" she asked.

"He wants to see if he can still throw me as far as he normally can!" Chase replied quietly. "Now _shh!_ He's coming!"

"Hey Bree! Have you seen Chase?" Adam asked loudly as he jogged into the area.

After a split-second decision, Bree answered "No, I haven't."

Adam huffed in frustration. "Where could he be? Normally I wouldn't be surprised because he'd be small enough to hide anywhere he wanted, but he's not that small anymore!" Shaking his head, the oldest bionic left the room in order to continue his search for his bionic brother.

"Thanks Bree!" Chase said, hopping back to his feet as soon as he was certain that Adam was gone.

Bree only nodded, turning away from him uncomfortably. She still hadn't recovered from before; she was queasy at just the thought - Bree was reminded of her mortifying mistake whenever she saw Chase at first glance. She desperately wished that he could disappear until he was back to normal because it was just disturbing.

"I'm way taller than you now," Chase said without precedent, and Bree turned to see him smirking at her. "It's great not being short!" he added.

Bree shook her head, saying "Only you would get such a kick out of this."

"I'm justified," Chase argued. "Don't you think I ever get sick of you and Adam making fun of me? How would you like it if you were always teased because you were short?"

Bree chose not to answer, and Chase frowned. "Here, let me demonstrate," he said suddenly, grabbing her phone from the counter. He held it high above his head where he knew she couldn't reach it, waving it tauntingly.

"Give it back!" Bree exclaimed angrily.

"Nuh uh, you have to _get_ it back," Chase stated. He watched smugly as she tried and failed to take it from him.

"Chase Davenport, give me my phone back right now!" Bree growled. She tried using her super-agility to jump and grab it, but Chase only swung it away.

"Adam!" Bree suddenly shouted. Chase's eyes widened.

"No no no, _sshhhh,_" Chase quickly tried to quiet her.

"Chase is in here!" Bree yelled, and Chase gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry sport," he grumbled. "Just for that, you're not getting your phone back for a while!"

Bree clenched her teeth. "You'd better give that back _right now!_" she threatened.

"Or what?" Chase asked as he held the phone higher up and further away from her, the look of challenge on his face making Bree angrier.

"Bree! Who's this?" the fighting siblings heard Tasha ask from the doorway, and they saw that she and Leo were coming in. The bionics froze.

"Don't you think he's a little old for you?" Leo asked his older sister, raising an eyebrow.

Chase choked, coughing as he bent over, and Bree gagged, her face crimson.

Leo looked at them in bafflement, saying "Ohhh, you two aren't together?" which brought about the increase in the bionics' initial reactions.

"No Leo, just – no!" Chase gasped out.

"Why do you know me?" Leo asked quickly, glancing at his mother for support.

"Because I'm Chase!"

"What?!" both Leo and Tasha exclaimed at the same time.

"He was screwing around with Mr. Davenport's stuff," Bree explained bluntly.

"You make it sound like this was an accident," Chase said with a frown.

"Does Donald know about this?" Tasha asked.

"Yes," Chase replied confidently. Bree chose that moment to snatch her phone back from her brother who wasn't paying attention to her, stalking away from him. Chase only shot her a look in response.

"What did you _do?_" Leo asked incredulously.

"I temporarily made myself older to show you all that I won't always be short," Chase explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, but he's still shorter than me," Adam laughed as he came into the room, evoking a scowl from Chase.

Tasha rolled her eyes, saying "I'm going to let Donald sort this one out," as she walked out of the main living area.

As soon as Tasha was gone, Adam raised his eyebrows, and with a mischievous smile, asked Leo "Hey Leo, wanna see if I can still clear the counter?"

Leo looked confused at first, but seeing Chase's expression, figured out quickly what Adam meant, and a grin encompassed the youngest boy's face.

Realizing that Leo wasn't going to be his ally, Chase dashed out of the room, and Adam said to Leo "The trick is catching him – but once we do, the real fun begins!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Come _on,_ Chase! You _have_ to!" Leo begged.

"I said no, and I mean it," Chase said in a bored tone, not taking his eyes off of the holographic screen.

"But you're like an adult – we can go see any movie we want, we can get any video game we want – our options are limitless! Don't tell me you're not going to take advantage of this," Leo said condescendingly.

"Leo, those movies and games are rated what they are for a reason," Chase stated.

Leo frowned in confusion, asking "Aren't you the one who was so upset that Big D wouldn't take us to go see that new R-rated sci-fi movie?"

"It's not like it's going to be the end of the world if I don't see it," the bionic said pointedly. "And, I can understand why Mr. Davenport didn't let us go."

"Ugh," Leo groaned. "Not only do you look like a grown-up, but you sound like one too."

Chase flashed him a smug smile before turning back to what he was doing.

"That wasn't a compliment, you know," Leo said.

Chase ignored him.

After a moment, Leo came to stand by the bionic, asking "What are you _doing?_"

"I'm tracking one of NASA's satellites – I hacked into it, so now I'm studying the level of water in Earth's aquifers," Chase told the younger boy excitedly.

"Only you would find that fascinating," Leo said apathetically before turning and leaving the lab. Chase only rolled his eyes before returning his focus to the screen in front of him.

* * *

"I am so sick of Chase!" Bree exclaimed angrily as she stormed into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Adam and Leo with a huff. Chase had decided that taking her phone earlier had not proved his point well enough, so he had done it again to make his message loud and clear. Bree was furious.

"Yeah, he's no fun now," Leo moaned.

"Was he ever fun?" Bree asked sarcastically.

"Touché," Leo sighed.

"I know what you guys mean," Adam said. "I can't catch him anymore, so I still haven't found out if I can still throw him over the counter yet."

Bree and Leo looked at the oldest bionic as if to ask "_Really?_" but decided not to say anything.

"You know what?" Bree asked as she stood up suddenly. "If Chase wants so badly to _be_ older, let's _make_ him older."

"Okay, even I'm not that dumb," Adam said. "Can't you see that he already _is_ older?"

"No, I think I know what Bree's trying to say," Leo said, his eyes brightening. "We're going to teach Chase a lesson."

"Ohhh, right," Adam said, but after a moment he frowned, saying "I don't get it."

Bree rolled her eyes, saying "Come on, you'll see," as she grabbed her brothers' wrists, dragging them to their feet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Chaaaase!" Bree announced in a sing-song voice, sauntering into the room with Adam and Leo in tow.

"What?" Chase asked cautiously, looking up from the mathematical formulas that he was figuring.

"We're sick of you being a jerk since this morning," Bree said with a scowl. There were other things that she could think of as well, of course, but Bree was loathe to share them - she was already mortified enough without the others knowing her sickening initial reaction.

"Or how you treat us as if we're little kids," Leo added, thinking of how Chase had taken to patronizing him considerably more.

"Or how you won't let me throw you," Adam pouted. The other three only rolled their eyes at that statement.

"Oh, so you want to start a laundry list of complaints?" Chase challenged. "I could list off dozens of things."

"You could also list off an infinite number of digits of pi, so don't start," Bree snapped.

"That, and I could list off e, and the square root of any number, and –" Chase began proudly.

"We get it!" Bree barked, crossing her arms.

"You're just jealous," Chase sneered.

"Alright, Adam, do it!" Bree commanded.

"Do wha-" Chase tried to ask, but he cut himself off as a beam of green light shot out of the device Adam had whipped out from behind his back. The beam hit Chase square on, and the three teenagers watched in fascination as Chase aged before their eyes.

"Stop, Adam," Bree ordered, and Adam let go of the button. In front of them stood Chase, who was wizened and hunched over, leaning heavily on the cyber desk. His skin was leathery and lose, his hair steel gray.

"What did you do to me?" Chase croaked in a hoarse voice, looking in horror at his wrinkly hands.

"Ha! He's one of those cute little old ladies!" Adam burst out, doubling over with laughter.

Chase glared at him, wheezing "Adam!" Turning to Bree and Leo, he demanded "Turn me back! Now!"

"Uh uh, no can do," Bree said, taking pleasure in being on this end of the tormenting.

"You can't expect to keep me like this!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yes we can, until you learn your lesson," Bree said with a smirk.

Chase looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes, inwardly groaning. This scene seemed all too familiar. Maybe he had taken it too far before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys this mad," Chase apologized.

"'Sorry' ain't gonna cut it," Leo said. "We're going to have some fun first."

"Come on guys!" Chase pleaded. But as he saw his siblings' facial expressions, he realized that they had every intention of making him miserable for a while.

But then an idea came to him, and with his best acting, he pretended that he was having a heart attack. Crying out as if in pain, he clutched his chest and let himself drop to the floor (which hurt much more than he had expected), writhing.

"Chase!" his brothers and sister cried out.

Bree rushed to Chase's side, asking "What's wrong?!"

"Heart attack," Chase fake-gasped.

Bree's eyes widened and she looked back to Adam and Leo, who could only stand there, dumbfounded. "Adam, turn him back!" Bree commanded in panic.

Bree's words shocked Adam into action, and he fumbled with the machine, pressing the left button. Bree only just barely dodged the beam, and the room was lit with green as Chase began growing younger.

"Adam! Stop!" Leo shouted as he realized that Adam was going back too far, and he tried to rip the invention from the oldest bionic's hands. But the machinery slipped from his grasp and crashed to the ground, the beam of light ending abruptly with the scattering of various pieces. The bionics slowly looked from the broken invention to Chase, who woozily sat up.

"Uh oh," Leo said, looking between Adam and Bree for help. But the older bionics were as stunned as Leo was, and could only stare at Chase in shock. Leo groaned. "We're in trouble."

* * *

**AN: This is where it gets good! I promise, there will be _a lot_ more humor and awkwardness coming your way. To be honest, the beginning of this scene was really hard for me to write; it took me _seven_ tries before it finally became publishable. But I think it turned out okay... I hope...**

**Anyways, ShyMusic and daphrose were pretty much dead on, so kudos to you two! And who doesn't love petty and often hilarious revenge? xD Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews, the follows, and the favorites this story has received! As I've said before, I can't wipe off the massive grin that encompasses my face whenever I come on here!**

**So, yeah. Get ready for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chase blinked owlishly several times, shuddering from the experience of growing younger so quickly. He looked up to see his siblings' dazed looks, and he frowned in confusion. "What?" he asked.

But Chase also froze in shock – his voice was wrong. Very wrong. It was much too high pitched.

"Nooo," he moaned, smacking his hand to his forehead. "You turned me too young!"

The other three seemed to be shaken from their stupor at that, and smiles crept to their faces.

"You look like you're seven now," Bree said with a giggle.

Chase scowled, and with a huff of frustration, he crossed his arms angrily. This made his siblings break into laughter.

"Were all of you this adorable as little kids?" Leo asked, barely able to talk through his grin.

Chase's scowl deepened. "Turn me back now!" he demanded.

"Sorry Chase, but we can't – the invention is broken," Bree said, sounding far from sorry.

"You mean I'm stuck like this?" Chase shrieked, still not used to controlling his voice as it currently was. The others nodded, and Chase climbed to his feet, saying "Ugh! I can't believe you guys!" His ridiculously large clothes hung off him loosely.

"Technically you started it," Leo said. "And Adam was the one who went back too far."

"I panicked!" Adam said in an effort to defend himself. "I thought you were going to die!"

"What? Why?" Chase asked, confused.

"Because you were having a heart attack, don't you remember?" Bree asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah," Chase said with an amused smile. "You guys totally fell for it."

"Fell for what?" Adam asked, bewildered.

Bree and Leo only looked at Chase angrily, Leo exclaiming "That was a _trick?_"

"You had us seriously worried!" Bree added furiously.

"Did you leave me with much choice?" Chase asked with a shrug.

Bree gave her smallest brother the evil eye, saying "You deserved to be turned into a little kid, then."

Chase rolled his eyes, attempting to stalk away from the others, but he tripped on his clothing, falling to the floor with an "_Oof!_" Snickers erupted from his siblings.

"Earlier today you needed my clothes, but once again they're too big for you!" Adam laughed.

His face flushed, Chase asked "Does Mr. Davenport still have any of our old clothes?"

The others shrugged, Adam saying "Let's just ask him."

"No! Big D can't find out about this!" Leo replied quickly. "We'll be in so much trouble if he finds out."

"Oh, Mr. Davenport is _definitely_ finding out about this," Chase growled, glaring first at Leo before letting his glower fall on Adam and Bree as well.

"No, Chase, don't tell him!" Leo begged. "Just fix the machine and you can be turned back to normal, alright?"

"Why shouldn't I tell him?" Chase asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you're always a tattletale," Leo automatically replied without thinking, and Chase's face grew darker. Realizing his mistake, Leo attempted to atone for his thoughtless comment. "I mean, you're cooler than that, so you shouldn't stoop to that level...?"

Chase still looked unconvinced and considerably offended.

"Look, I'll give you anything you want, I'll do anything you want, just don't tell Davenport," Leo said, trying to bribe the smallest bionic.

After a tense moment, Chase finally said "I don't want anything from you or for you to do anything. But I won't tell Mr. Davenport."

"Oh, thank you Chase!" Leo said with great relief.

"But," Chase said, and Leo froze. "Adam and Bree need to promise not to tease me about my height when all of this is over."

"No promises there," Adam said. Chase and Leo shot the oldest bionic a glare as Bree elbowed him, and he relented, saying "Okay, I won't tease you anymore."

"Neither will I," Bree sighed.

"Good," Chase said with a firm nod. "I'm going to get to work, then." He tried to walk, but he tripped again, sprawling across the floor. "But I'll need some smaller clothes first," he conceded from the floor as he sat up.

"Where are we going to find them?" Bree asked.

"No worries, guys, Chase can just wear what he normally wears," Adam said with a grin. Chase shot him a look of complete lack of amusement.

"I wonder if my capsule would still have clothes my current size," Chase thought aloud, and he got to his feet again. Holding up his clothes and taking each step carefully, he made his way to his capsule, climbing in. In a flash that took a little longer than usual, Chase was dressed in more appropriately sized clothes.

"That's better," Chase said as he stepped out of his capsule, grimacing at the fact that he was wearing clothes he hadn't worn in eight or nine years. He went over to the broken Transjuvenator and hefted it up, finding it difficult to hold onto the invention with his short arms and small hands. With a grunt, he heaved it up onto the cyber desk and struggled to climb up onto the nearest stool. He had to kneel on the stool in order to be tall enough to work on the machine.

Meanwhile Adam, Bree, and Leo had been watching Chase, stifling their laughter. But now that the smallest bionic was at work on the invention, his siblings grew bored of watching him and left to go do other various activities. They had no doubt in their minds that Chase could fix the Transjuvenator.

* * *

**AN: Is the end in sight? Nope.**

**So Chase isn't as young as some predicted...yet...? I suppose we'll find out in the coming chapters. **

**Oh, and I forgot to ask this earlier, but is anyone a Latin/Greek root buff? If so, did you see what I did with the name of the invention (and title of the story)? If not, here's an explanation: _trans_ is a Latin root meaning change or to cross over, seen in words like _trans_late, _trans_portation, _trans_ition, etc. _Juv(en)_ is the Latin root for young/youth, found in words like _juven_ile and re_juven_ate. And then _-ator_ is what fictional scientists/inventors like Dr. Doofenshmirtz from _Phineas and Ferb_ tack onto the ends of the names of their crazy machines. So _Transjuvenator_ pretty much directly translates to mean 'machine that changes things/people to be younger'. If you didn't already know that, there's your fun fact for the day :P**

**Anywho, like always, you all are amazing! All the support this story has received already makes my day whenever I think about it. Once again, thank you! :D**

**And with that, I invite you to stick around for Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chase stared at the Transjuvenator, squishing his now-infuriatingly-chubby cheeks with his hands as he rested his head in them. Sure he could fix the invention, but it was tedious, and worse, _boring_. Chase had been at this for exactly eighty-six minutes, but now he just wanted to do something fun.

_No, I have to fix this – the longer I take, the longer I'll be stuck as a seven-year-old,_ Chase thought to himself, trying to convince himself to work. But he wanted nothing more than to play.

Chase eyed the various machine parts lying around the lab, torn between doing what he was supposed to do and doing something he _wanted_ to do. He looked around quickly, confirming that none of his siblings were on this level of the mansion. Chase looked up at the ceiling, trying to make up his mind on what he was going to do. As he weighed each side, he finally made his decision.

* * *

Mr. Davenport was walking into the lab when he heard a young child talking and a little bit of light banging. He froze, slowly creeping up to the doorway, peeking around the corner. What he saw caused him to quickly hide again, inwardly groaning. He walked at a fast pace out of the lab and into the elevator, waiting impatiently to reach the main level of the house.

When he did, he marched into the main living area, saying "Adam! Bree! Leo! What's going on?"

"Aw man! He snitched on us!" Leo said angrily under his breath, pausing the movie that he, Adam, and Bree were watching. Bree also looked irritated, but Adam just seemed confused.

The three teens stood up from the couch and slowly faced their father-figure, who had his arms crossed with a disappointed look on his face.

"Why is Chase a little kid?" Mr. Davenport asked, straight to the point.

"It was an accident, we swear!" Leo said quickly in defense, and Adam and Bree vigorously nodded in agreement. "What did Chase tell you?" Leo asked.

"He didn't tell me anything – I saw enough to know that you three were screwing around with my inventions _again,_" Mr. Davenport said.

Bree sighed. "Look, Mr. Davenport, Chase was being a jerk since he made himself look older, so we wanted to teach him a lesson," she explained. "We made him really old, but then he faked a heart attack and we panicked, turning him too young before Adam dropped the invention. Chase is currently trying to fix it."

"Oh, Chase isn't fixing anything right now," Mr. Davenport said with his eyebrows raised, and the teens looked to each other in bafflement.

"What _is_ he doing, then?" Bree asked.

"Come down and see for yourselves – and be quiet so he doesn't hear you," Mr. Davenport said with a nod, gesturing that the kids follow him, which they did.

They crept into the lab, the teens looking at each other in confusion and disbelief as they heard Chase's high pitched voice speaking, occasionally interrupted with _sound effects_. Chase's siblings and father-figure all peered into the main area of the lab, hardly able to believe their eyes. There was Chase, playing with make-shift toy cars in his own make-shift city, pretending that he was Godzilla.

"Ahhh! Watch out – here comes the fifteen-thousand, two-hundred and sixty-four-point-three pound behemoth!" Chase was saying as he stomped on a car. He let out a whisper-roar and responded with pretend screams, quietly yelling "Get into the base isolated basement of the Aero-Tech Laboratory Equipment Company™ building so that we won't be crushed!"

"Wow, he really knows how to ruin Godzilla – it makes me almost want to cry," Adam said.

Chase whipped around at the sound of Adam's voice, and when he saw them, his eyes went wide and he screamed, dropping to the ground so that the buildings would hide him.

The three teens and Mr. Davenport all looked at each other, snickering as quietly as they could manage, and Mr. Davenport slowly walked over to where Chase was in view. The little boy was lying as flat on the floor as he could, curled into a ball and covering his head.

"Hi there, Chase," Mr. Davenport said gently, a smile of amusement playing across his lips. Chase flinched badly, turning to see Mr. Davenport standing there; the littlest bionic groaned, hiding his face again.

The billionaire crouched down, saying "Whatcha playin'?"

Chase shifted uncomfortably, refusing to answer. His siblings had come over as well by now, Bree saying softly "I thought you were going to fix the age-invention-thingy."

Chase sighed, sitting up. His face was beat red and he wouldn't meet any of them in the eye. "I got bored of fixing the _Transjuvenator,_" he said honestly in a quiet voice.

"So you made all of this to play Godzilla?" Leo asked, tapping one of the buildings. Chase nodded, still not looking up.

"Yeah, that was pretty much the worst thing I have ever seen," Adam said, and Chase cringed. Mr. Davenport shot Adam a look before turning back to the small boy.

"How about this – why don't I finish fixing the Transjuvenator for you?" Mr. Davenport offered.

"But I can do it!" Chase said, looking up.

"But you really don't _like_ doing it, do you?"

Chase pursed his lips, looking away.

"Go upstairs with your siblings – they can take care of you while I work on the Transjuvenator, I'm sure they won't mind," Mr. Davenport suggested, looking at the other three, silently commanding them to be nice. Turning back to Chase, he saw that the little bionic was scowling.

"I don't need them to babysit me – I only have the _appearance_ of a seven-year-old," Chase argued, looking vexed.

"And the maturity of one," Leo coughed, and Chase glared at him.

"Look, just go upstairs with them so I can do this, alright?" Mr. Davenport said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "And try not to get in trouble."

Chase got up and followed his siblings to the elevator, giving Adam a dirty glare and a punch when the oldest tried to pat him on the head. When they were gone, Mr. Davenport sat back, almost feeling dizzy with nostalgia.

He remembered the genuinely seven-year-old Chase as if he had been running around the lab only yesterday. And chasing him would be nine-year-old Adam and eight-year-old Bree. So small, so sweet, so innocent. Sure they had been exhausting and irritating beyond belief, but Mr. Davenport found himself missing that time when in their eyes he really was their father, their role-model, their rock.

He had never asked to be a parent, but he had come to realize that Adam, Bree, and Chase being brought under his care had been the one of the best things that had ever happened to him, up there with marrying Tasha and better than becoming a billionaire. He loved them as his own children, because to him, they truly were his.

Getting up slowly, Mr. Davenport picked his way through Scrap-Metal City, impressed with what Chase had made out of seemingly junk. This thought brought back the nagging question that had been bothering him since he first saw Chase playing that day. Did the Transjuvenator alter more than the appearance of the person?

It seemed that that was the case, being that Chase's maturity level had lowered severely. Leo had been right about that. But had it changed more? Chase didn't seem to have lost his memory, which was good. Would the Transjuvenator have any other side-effects? Mr. Davenport hoped not.

He sighed, looking down at the little machine that had caused so much mischief. Grimly, he resolved to destroy it after turning Chase back. He wasn't going to let this little fiasco happen again and again, not if he could help it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Energyenergyenergy…" Chase was saying, bouncing in place.

"Will you _stop it?_" Bree snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry Bree, but I have so much energyyyyyyy," Chase moaned, flopping backwards onto the couch. But no sooner had he hit the cushions than he started fidgeting, talking to himself underneath his breath.

"What is _wrong_ with him?" Bree exclaimed, scooting further away from the smallest bionic.

"Little kids have a lot of energy, and Chase is a little kid," Leo explained matter-of-factly.

"Am not!" Chase argued with a pouty frown.

"Are too!" Adam fought back. Chase scowled, sticking his tongue out at the oldest. Adam responded likewise.

There was a pause of silence before Chase broke it, saying "I'm _boooooored._"

"Then go find something to do!" Bree burst out, quickly losing patience.

"But I don't know what to do," Chase complained, slowly sliding off the couch and onto the floor.

"I know what to do!" Adam said suddenly, and Chase perked up. "We should play bionic brother toss!"

Chase's eyes went wide, and he cried out "Nononononononono!" as he shot to his feet.

"Come here!" Adam said, taking a swipe at Chase, but the little boy dashed out of the room. "Aw man, I have to chase Chase again," Adam said, getting to his feet. And with that, he ran out of the room after his little brother.

Bree and Leo looked at each other as they heard Chase's piercing screams and Adam's raucous laughter. They watched as Chase ran through the room and bolted up the stairs, closely followed by Adam, who was practically three times Chase's size now. As Adam stomped up the stairs, the oldest let out a roar, which was accompanied by Chase's scream of terror, and the two were out of sight once more.

"How long do you think Chase will last?" Leo asked Bree nonchalantly.

"Mm, I'd say… until about… now," Bree replied, and as she said the last word, they heard another scream from Chase followed by Adam's triumphant shouting.

"I got 'im!" Adam yelled victoriously, bounding down the stairs as he carried a desperately struggling Chase with ease.

"No Adam, don't throw me!" Chase wailed, and to his sibling's incredulity, the youngest bionic actually began to cry.

Adam's laughter quickly turned to guilt and shame, and he immediately set his little brother down, saying quietly "It's okay, Chasey, I was only joking."

Chase vigorously rubbed his eyes, growling sourly "No you weren't, you can't fool me." His breathing hitched, and he hid his face further as more tears leaked from his eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to throw you, okay Chasey?" Adam said as soothingly as he could.

"Don't call me that, you know I don't like it," Chase snapped angrily, sniffling a little. "Just leave me alone." He ducked out of his brother's grasp and swiftly walked away, keeping his head down.

Adam, Bree, and Leo all looked at each other, stunned yet again.

"Did Chase just _cry?_" Leo asked in awe.

Before Adam or Bree could respond, Mr. Davenport came into the room, asking "What in the _blazes_ is going on up here?"

"Adam wanted to play bionic brother toss, but Chase didn't like it," Leo explained quickly.

Mr. Davenport briefly looked over the room before asking "Where is Chase?"

"He's right here," Tasha said, coming into the room from where Chase had just gone, carrying the smallest bionic; Chase's face was buried in her shoulder.

Adam, Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport exchanged looks of shock, not saying a word as Tasha set Chase down on one of the dining room chairs. Chase only laid his arms on the table, putting his face down into them.

"Why is Chase so young?" Tasha demanded, looking at the others with disappointment.

"It's a long story," Bree said simply.

"Aren't you going to change him back?" Tasha asked.

"Yes, but the Transjuvenator broke, so I'm trying to fix it right now," Mr. Davenport answered.

"Good," Tasha said with a nod. She turned back to Chase, kneeling down to his level. "Why are you so upset, Chase?" she asked gently.

Chase mumbled something into his shirt sleeves, but no one was able to make out what he had said.

"Chase, can you sit up and look at me?" Tasha asked him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Chase heaved a raggedy breath, slowly sitting up and turning to face her. He kept his puffy red eyes downcast.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you this again: why are you crying?"

"I don't know," Chase muttered.

"I think you do," Tasha said kindly.

Chase momentarily clenched his teeth before saying "I didn't want Adam to throw me." There was a small pause before he said in a barely audible voice "I was scared."

"Would a hug make you feel better?"

Chase's face screwed up as if he had just eaten a lemon, shaking his head quickly.

Tasha looked a little hurt, but she said "Well I'm going to give you one anyway." Before the little boy could protest, she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

Chase glanced at his siblings, aware that they were watching him, but he closed his eyes, sighing._ What the heck, why not?_ he thought to himself. It wasn't like he had any pride left to speak of anymore. So he hugged Tasha back, drawing comfort from her motherly presence.

When Tasha pulled away, she sternly said to the others "I think I'll be taking care of Chase until he's turned back, alright?" They all nodded, astounded as they watched Tasha lead Chase back out of the main living area.

"Okay, that machine is faaauuulty," Leo said, his eyes wide. There were nods all around.

"I'd better get back to work on the Transjuvenator; the sooner Chase is turned back, the better," Mr. Davenport said, and with that the inventor left.

"You know, Chase was a really cute little kid – what happened?" Bree mused.


	9. Chapter 9

Chase, as with Adam and Bree, had never had a mother-figure in his life before Tasha came into the picture. And when she had entered their lives with Leo, it had been a little late to establish that mother-son bond. But now Chase found himself yearning for that bond, for Tasha's motherly care. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he was dependent on her, and found himself craving her attention.

Since she had comforted him, she had spent time with him, dealing with him patiently. She didn't laugh at him or tease him, but seemed to genuinely like taking care of him as he was. He followed her around for the rest of the day, making a point of avoiding his siblings as he did so. He helped her wherever he could, doing as she did. She even turned some of the activities into games, which he greatly enjoyed.

Tasha couldn't help but smile widely when she heard Chase's bright, bubbly laughter. She almost wondered if they could keep him this age forever. He was so cute and sweet, following her wherever she went.

Gone was the sullen boy who generally kept to himself, the arrogant boy who always tried to prove that brains were as important as strength and speed, the awkward boy who was never quite sure how to act with other people. This version of Chase was confident in himself, loving to play and be with other people.

Tasha was sad that the Chase she had known for the last couple of years wasn't more like his younger self. She wondered why.

Soon she had to cook dinner, and she couldn't keep a smile off her face whenever she caught Chase intently watching what she was doing. He would look away quickly when he realized that she saw him staring at her, but then he would slowly look back again, his eyes darting everywhere at once. Tasha found herself comparing Chase to Leo when Leo was that age, thinking fondly of the time they had shared.

That night at dinner, Tasha watched as Chase ate voraciously, which was unusual for him. Adam, Bree, and Leo also found themselves watching Chase, who deftly ignored them.

"Is the Transjuvenator fixed yet?" Chase asked at one point before shoving a spoonful of peas into his mouth.

"Almost. It will probably be another hour or two before it's ready to go," Mr. Davenport answered.

Chase slumped in his chair, not saying another word.

After dinner, Adam, Bree, and Leo began watching one of their favorite TV shows. Chase went to join them, but after watching a few minutes of it, he realized that it was really scaring him. This was out of the norm for him because he generally liked this TV series. His mind was reeling and he felt like crying again, and he most certainly didn't want to do, _especially_ in front of his siblings. So, reluctantly, he got up from the couch and left, unconsciously seeking out Tasha.

When he found her, she seemed to immediately know that something was wrong, asking "Are you okay Chase?"

"Fine," Chase said tersely, refusing to meet her eyes.

After glancing at the TV, she knelt down so that her face was at the height of his, saying "It's okay to be frightened."

"No it's not, not for me," Chase growled with a scowl. "I'm supposed to be sixteen, but I look and feel like I'm seven!"

"It's not your fault," Tasha said, trying to calm him.

"Isn't it, though? I started this whole mess."

"Don't worry; Donald will have the machine-thingy fixed in no time, and you'll be back to normal, okay?"

Chase nodded distantly, stifling a yawn.

Realizing that he was tired, Tasha said "You've had a really long day – let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow to be changed back, though!" Chase argued.

"I'll wake you when it's ready, sound good?" Tasha suggested.

Chase sighed, nodding his consent. Tasha stood back up, and he let her lead him to one of the spare bedrooms (Mr. Davenport was still working on the Transjuvenator in the lab, so sleeping in the capsules wouldn't work). Chase climbed up onto the bed as she closed the blinds; she then turned and tucked Chase into the bed, but as she began to leave the room, Chase cried out "Wait!"

Tasha stopped and turned back to the little boy, who uncomfortably cleared his throat. "I'm still kind of... edgy," Chase admitted as he tried to dispel the gruesome scenes of zombies tearing innocent people apart that were dancing behind his eyes.

Tasha smiled sympathetically, saying "Just a moment Chase, I promise I'll be back."

Chase watched anxiously for Tasha to reappear, and after seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds, she returned.

"I brought you a nightlight and one of Leo's old stuffed animals, if you would like," Tasha said as she plugged the nightlight in. Coming over to the bed, she sat down on the mattress and handed the stuffed giraffe to Chase.

Chase examined it thoughtfully, unsure of whether he was grateful or humiliated. He decided he was a mixture of both.

"Did you know that this is a special giraffe?" Tasha asked him.

"How so?" Chase asked skeptically.

"I'll tell you," Tasha replied. "This is how the story goes: many moons ago, there was a beautiful land where all was calm and pleasant. Where the gods, perched drearily on their clouds above, looked down upon the perfect animals and conferred with each other and decided that all was good.

"However, one ignorant beast changed all this: one day Giraffe woke up from his quiet slumber feeling unusually like it was his duty to irritate everyone in the perfect land.

"Firstly, he went to Hippo. 'Why are you so purple? Did you pick a fight with someone bigger than yourself?' Giraffe taunted. Giraffe felt a strange happiness when he was nasty, so he decided to do it some more.

"He strolled casually up to Snake. 'Why do you wriggle on your belly?' he mocked. 'Did someone take your feet away?'

"This horrible way of talking to people had pleased Giraffe and he became progressively worse throughout the week. The other animals had had quite enough, so they went to the gods.

" 'Our hearts are filled with sorrow; Giraffe is always nasty to us. Please teach him a lesson,' the animals begged the gods.

" 'We'll see what we can do,' replied the gods.

"One night, when Giraffe was asleep, Rock god had a plan. He found lots of heavy rocks and sidled up to Giraffe. Rock god placed the rocks carefully around Giraffe's short neck. Rock god then went back to his place in the clouds, chuckling as he went.

"When Giraffe awoke and found his neck trapped in between some rocks, he was in a frightful rage. He tugged as hard as he could but he couldn't move; his neck merely grew longer and longer.

"Finally, after lots of tugging, Giraffe was free. He was astonished to see his beautiful neck was ugly and long. And so, to this day, giraffes have always had long necks to remind them not to say horrible things," Tasha concluded. "The giraffe you're holding, his name is Geoffrey, and he is the descendent of the giraffe in this story. He too has a long neck to remind him not to say nasty things to others."

All throughout the story, Chase had listened attentively, despite growing drowsier and drowsier. Now he came a little more awake, saying "That story isn't true, you know."

"I know, but it's nice, isn't it? I think it's one you and your siblings can all learn from," Tasha said simply.

Chase nodded absentmindedly, agreeing wholeheartedly with Tasha. His mind was whizzing a million miles an hour, soaking in what he had heard and making the connections to his own life.

Tasha snapped Chase back out of his thoughts as she said "Leo never played with Geoffrey very much, and I am certain that he's been lonely all of these years. You'll take good care of him, won't you?"

Chase sighed, reluctantly saying "I suppose."

Tasha gave him a warm smile before getting up and turning off the light. Before she left, Chase said "Tasha?"

"Yes, Chase?" Tasha asked.

"Thank you," Chase said, trying to convey all of his gratitude in those two simple words.

"You're welcome," she said with another smile before closing the door.

Chase was thankful for the nightlight, and even the giraffe; they seemed to effectively chase away the frightening visions that plagued him. He fingered the giraffe's soft fur, tracing the darker brown splotches on its neck. He wondered what his own 'neck' was, also contemplating the 'necks' of his siblings. As he thought about these things, without knowing it, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Well, this was a longer chapter for this story, and it is one of my favorites. I hoped you all liked it as well!**

**_How The Giraffe Got Its Long Neck_ was not my own creation, so the credit belongs to the owner of the website _Myths and Legends. _I tried putting the link in, but FanFiction didn't like it 0.o**

**And, as always, thank you for the kind reviews, the favorites and the follows :D**

**That's all I have to say for this chapter - see you in the next, Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

"I fixed it, I fixed it!" Mr. Davenport sang as he danced into the main living area. To his disappointment, Chase wasn't there.

"Really? That's great, Mr. Davenport!" Bree said, hopping up from the couch along with Adam, Leo, and Tasha once the show was paused.

"Where's Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He was tired, so I put him to bed so that he could sleep until you finished," Tasha answered. "He's just in one of the spare bedrooms."

With Tasha in the lead, the Davenport-Dooley's (minus Chase) made their way to the bedroom, slowly and silently opening the door. They were met with the sight of Chase nestled deep into the blankets, snuggling the giraffe tightly to himself.

"Aww," Bree cooed softly.

"Wittle Chasey needs his night-wight," Adam said quietly in a babyish voice with a smirk on his face.

"Is that Geoffrey?" Leo asked his mother in a whisper.

The adults chose to ignore the comments of the teens, Mr. Davenport walking over to the bed and lightly shaking Chase's shoulder. Chase slowly blinked away sleep, jumping in alarm when he came fully awake. Hastily he shoved the stuffed giraffe behind him, hoping in vain that no one had noticed it.

"Hey Chase, I finished the Transjuvenator. We can turn you back now," Mr. Davenport said.

Chase's face lit up, and he cried "Yes!" as he pumped his fists. "Let's do it now!"

"Hold your horses, cowboy. Are you sure you're ready for it?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Chase asked as he rolled out of bed. "Come on, let's do it already!"

As everyone made their way down to the lab, Chase ran on ahead, practically ricocheting off the walls. When the others reached the lab, they found the smallest bionic already there, bouncing in place with excitement.

"Someone's a little hyper," Bree commented quietly to a grinning Adam, and the oldest nodded in agreement.

"Go get into your capsule and I'll set it to dress you in your teenage-sized pajamas," Mr. Davenport commanded, and Chase enthusiastically complied.

When he was redressed, Chase tripped out of his capsule. As he stood back up, he held up his clothes, giggling "They're so big I can't even walk!"

"Ready Chase?" Mr. Davenport sighed, and Chase calmed, giving him a thumbs up. Mr. Davenport pressed the right button, and the familiar green ray shot out of the invention at Chase, who grew into his clothes before their eyes. When Mr. Davenport was certain that Chase was the age he should be, he stopped the beam.

"I'm an adolescent again!" Chase whooped, holding his fists above him in triumph.

"Oh joy," Bree groaned. Leo nodded in agreement.

"Aw man!" Adam exclaimed. "I never did get to throw him."

Tasha remained silent. She could only watch, somewhat sad that Chase was a teenager again – she had really liked being seven-year-old Chase's mother.

Mr. Davenport set the machine down on the cyber desk and slid it a little ways across the top. To everyone's surprise, it made a quite unexpected sound. What was even more unexpected was Chase's reaction; the bionic doubled over, wracked by uncontrollable giggles.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked with a frown of confusion.

"It sounded like a fart!" Chase gasped, breaking into another bout of laughter.

"Oh no!" Bree moaned. "He's still got the maturity of a seven-year-old!"

Tasha patted Bree's shoulder gently, saying "Don't worry, he'll come along." She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Her little Chase was still there, and always would be.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"Are you sure you don't want to come up with us to finish our show?" Leo asked the youngest bionic.

"No, you guys go ahead – I'm tired, so I think I'll just go to bed," Chase answered.

"Alright, suit yourself," Leo replied with a shrug, and he followed the rest of the family out of the lab.

As soon as they were gone, Chase heaved a sigh of relief, a small smile creeping back onto his face. He was thrilled to not be a seven-year-old anymore.

As he was turning to go back to his capsule, the steel gray of the metal of his make-shift city caught his eye. No one had bothered to clean it up yet. _Since I made it, I'll clean it up,_ he reasoned with himself.

He went over to it, sinking to his knees so that he could grab the immediately available small pieces. As he was picking some of them up, a familiar nagging tugged at his will. _No, Chase, act your age,_ the bionic scolded himself.

But as he continued on, he realized that he could deny himself no more. Setting aside the scraps in his hand, he looked around quickly to confirm that no one was in the lab. He turned back to the city, picking up one of the pieces he had pretended was a car, fingering the dull metal thoughtfully.

Chase's imagination took over from there, seeming to turn the scrap into a sleek sports car. In his mind he heard the deep hum of the powerful engine, and he unconsciously used his voice to mimic the sound. He guided the 'car' down one of the little roads, making it weave through other such cars and the towering skyscrapers around it with the accompanying sound-effects.

"Oh, this is good!" Chase heard an exclamation from his left, and with eyes wide, he whipped his head around to see who was intruding on him yet again. To his momentary confusion, he didn't see anyone there; his eyes darted to one of Eddy's screens, and he saw himself on tape.

"Let's interrupt the latest episode of_ The_ _Walking Dead_ to watch this much more entertaining video," the smart home system said with mischievous excitement.

Chase dropped the scrap metal, frantically leaping to his feet. "No, Eddy, don't!"

* * *

**AN: And that is the conclusion to this little spoof of a story! Oh, and sorry to all you Douglas fans, he left as soon as he could so he could get away from the brewing disaster. Imagine him running from Perry, and you'll have a pretty good idea of how he exited this story. I'm sorry - I couldn't stop him. I don't blame him, though :P I will look into writing a story with him playing a bigger role as the _good guy_.**

**Oh, and by the way, I do not own _The Walking Dead_. There. All good on that front.**

**Thank you to Arya Scarlett 14, Clarity665, daphrose, Dirtkid123, EmotionalDreamer101, ereader12, imagindragons4eva, MyNameIsEzio, Not-Logged-In, PurpleNicole531, ShyMusic, and tennisgirl77 for reviewing! Like I've said before, you all _rock_ and totally make my day :D And to reply to Clarity665's question: Yes, that was the logic behind the name - kudos to you for figuring that out! (And you did spell it right)**

**But wait... the Transjuvenator has gone missing! Who took/lost it? What will happen now? I know that I am relatively new to this fandom, but I couldn't pass up this perfect opportunity for a challenge to any of you interested. It is up to you guys to write the sequel(s) to this story; for anyone who would like to participate, the deadline will be June 3rd - if you would like more details, you can check out my (updated and hopefully-less-obnoxious) profile. I look forward to seeing what you all come up with!**

**My newest Spike story is coming along really well as I've said before, so as long as I don't have an awful case of writer's block, I'm thinking I will have it ready to post for July. I'm really slow... sorry... I hope the quality makes up for it, so hang in there!**

**After this next week that I'm going to take off yet again, I will be posting my next (pre-written) story, which is also humorous and family oriented, with a smidge of action. Oh, and it will be much longer - my longest story chapter-wise that I will have yet posted. It's pretty great, if I do say so myself. I hope you all will enjoy reading it!**

**Anyways, that is all. Asori out.**


End file.
